


One Cake Slice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl smiled after she viewed a chocolate cake slice on a table.





	One Cake Slice

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl smiled after she viewed a chocolate cake slice on a table. She remembered the Sewer King eating almost every bit of a large cake and abandoning his children. She took the slice and managed to split it into bigger parts. Other children ate slices. Sweet children like treats.

 

THE END


End file.
